Entry Plug Trilogy
by Chenalos
Summary: Re-live a nightmare, to reach the truth.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Entry Plug Trilogy  
  
BY: Chenalos  
(Chenalos@aol.com)  
  
All parts written between October and December of 1998  
  
http://members.xoom.com/chenalos/Realm.htm  
-------------------------  
  
Note: This long intriguing set of three stories may or may not fit into the   
standard Eva Arc. I assume such events as what follows could happen but it   
would mean that the Eva characters must have incredible resilience. For those   
of you who do not know what Chow is; it is a card game and it is also called   
Chinese poker. It is extremely popular in Hong Kong.   
  
OHHH NO the Epilogue! I will never hear the end of complaints for my epilogue!   
Asuka is not a wuss, she is the roughest meanest Eva pilot around in my opinion,   
but forgive me for lowering her a bit, won't you Ron and Alan? Finally: this   
fanfic is NOT a lemon! I don't care what the ending looks like. The epilogue   
does, however, leave it up to the imagination. Keep it clean, ETCHIE! Boy that   
Epilogue is huge!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Innocence Taken  
  
  
"Those jerks! I'd like to see them here right now. If I'd had Unit-02 with me I   
doubt that they would ever even think of crossing me again. I'd stomp them into   
puddles, I'd crush them in my hand like fish bones, I'd kill 'em all!"  
  
Asuka continued on her rampant threat spree sending red waves of hair in   
all directions, as she threw punches at the imagined villains. Shinji just sat   
there, waiting his turn to give a report of the whole incident. His eyes glared   
blankly at the floor. The dark corridor was far from relief, as he sat outside   
the debriefing chamber. He shook a little, part from the cold steel chairs and   
part from his own fear, the fear he tried to ignore. He was glad that it was   
all over now, but now the even more stressful task of recreating this nightmare   
had to be accomplished. He remembered little. His mind was bombarded only by   
thoughts of just staying calm, trying just to survive until the ordeal was over.   
Shinji knew that he could only tell Misato what the men were saying, not what   
they wore, not how big or small they were, but nothing about them, just what   
they were doing. All the details were lost in a panic driven confusion. Other   
than that he could only recall the entry plug.  
  
"I'm so stupid," he muttered "I've forgotten everything."  
  
"Stop complaining you idiot, it will all come back to you. Say, remember when I   
nailed that guy square in the nuts? That was cool. Score one for Asuka."  
  
"..." Said Shinji  
  
Just then the door opened up, and Ayanami stepped forward. Her calm   
reddish eyes looked toward Shinji.  
  
"Pilot Ikari, it is your time now."  
  
"How did you do wonder girl?" Asuka asked, turning her face in disgust  
  
"I told them what I recalled."  
  
"Well, as I recall you just shut up, and backed down."  
  
"I did as I was told."  
  
Asuka glared at her with piercing blue fire from her eyes.  
  
"You were a coward."  
  
With all the anger directed solely at Rei, Asuka became even more   
infuriated. Rei was as she always was, inert uncaring and unfazed. How can   
this lifeless thing keep going, she thought, let alone become a pilot? Hatred   
brewed inside her. Shinji finally tried to make peace.  
  
"Asuka, just remember we have all been through a very hectic time. Just try to   
stay calm."   
  
"Oh, shut up you idiot. Both of you get out of my sight."  
  
Ayanami walked down the corridor, towards the light. Shinji stood up and   
went to the door. He looked back at Asuka.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
For the first time these words surprised Asuka, she could tell that this   
was not like Shinji's usual default regret. This was sincere. This was an   
apology for everything that has happened since they had gotten out of school.   
Asuka felt both happiness and anger at this, was he pitying her? The thought of   
that was wretched to her, but at least he was being sincere. She leaned back and   
closed her eyes,  
  
"Well, you don't need to tell me that."  
  
"Ok"  
  
It was 10:30 PM  
  
Shinji looked at Asuka, as he closed the door behind him, he walked inside the   
huge dark room, vaguely lit by the light of the lamp sitting on the commander's   
desk, and also the light of the low moon, at half phase. The people he knew so   
well were dark silhouettes looming over the desk. He could make out Ritsuko,   
and commander Fuyutsuki, and he new Misato was there. Besides them were two   
other figures he could not make out.  
  
"Pilot Ikari, Shinji; These inquiries are to determine the exact nature of the   
events beginning at 15:40, yesterday afternoon, up until the time of 16:10   
today, when recovery of the missing pilots was achieved. Be aware that your   
statement will not be compared to either of the other children for continuity   
reasons. Are you prepared to give a full detailed summary of these events?"  
  
"Yes Misato."  
  
"Pilot, for the time being, please refer to me in accordance to my military   
rank."  
  
"Yes Major, I'm sorry."  
  
"Very well, now pilot how did this all get started?"  
  
"It started, uh, at about 15:00 hours, yesterday afternoon. W-well School had   
just been let out, so Asuka and Rei and...I...I mean p-pilots Soryou and Ayanami   
along with mmyself went to, to check in at, uh, headquarters..." Shinji was   
loosing his focus, already he could not judge the important details and   
worthless facts. His story was blank, he mumbled, trying to say the details,   
when he just wanted to blurt the whole thing out and be done with it. "While   
on-on route on Hiechi Street, no no, no Sokawa Street, or was it... was it..."  
  
'WHAT WAS THE STREET, WHAT WAS THE STREET, WHAT WAS IT, WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT,   
IT... IT, IT... I'm so stupid, This is important! I need to remember, I have to   
remember what I did, I have to remember...what do I remember?'  
  
A tear formed in his eye, and escaped all the way to the floor below.  
  
"We were kidnapped."  
  
Silence-  
  
Finally...  
  
"We are aware of that pilot. Please, if you can, could you try to tell us   
exactly what happened."  
  
Shniji wiped the moisture from his face.  
  
"Yes Commander, uh, On this street we were a-approached by a van. It was a   
grey, unmarked van... No, wait it was uh-unmarked, except that there was a large   
NERV insignia on uh, the right side, on the door. Oh, and it was not really a   
um, light grey, more, more of a dark grey, a really dark g-grey like midnight   
grey...very dark, black grey...actually, it was uh, black. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry, please proceed."  
  
Misato was doing her best to make this easy on Shinji it was not easy.  
  
"The door slid open, and uh, we all stopped since it was a NERV van. A man   
slowly stepped onto the street, and flashed his NERV ID, he said we had to come   
with him for special uh, training at a different NERV facility-"  
  
"And you believed him?" barked Fuyutsuki  
  
"...Uh, yes sir, you see um, th-that day, and I told Rei and Asuka, that I got a   
call on my sel-cellular phone saying that we would all be picked up sometime   
after school. The man uh, claimed to be from NERV, and I thought that this was   
all planned, anyway...that's what I um, thought."  
  
"This man that was in the van, can you recall what he looked like?" asked   
Ritsuko  
  
"He uh, he looked like... he had... he wore a-uh"  
  
Shinji thought hard, then all of a sudden, as if by magic he remembered all of   
it.  
  
"TAKAHASHI"  
  
"You know his name?"  
  
"Uh no, Takahashi street, we were on, uh, Takahashi street---but I do remember   
that the man was wearing sunglasses, and a black suit. Hey, and he had a mole   
on his neck. Well, anyway we all got in the van, when we noticed Misato--I mean   
Major Katsuragi was not there, and she is always present for any tests, so we   
asked where she was, but they didn't answer."  
  
"They?" Said Misato  
  
"Yes, now I remember," and he truly remembered it all "there were two other men   
dressed in exactly the same way in the van. They were in seats that directly   
faced ours. We looked forward at them and they looked back at us. They shut   
the door, and started down the street, really fast. Uh, as I said, um before I   
asked were The major was, and they replied that she would not be present for   
these tests. When Asuka asked why not, they didn't say a word. She asked again   
and still they remained silent. No, they then said, 'Miss Soryou please be   
quiet.' Well she was sitting next to me, in the middle and she grabbed my   
cellular phone from my bag, but before she could do anything, one of the men   
snatched it out of her hand, took the battery off and threw it out the   
window...the battery. He handed the cellular phone back to Asuka, and he said   
that we would be returned when the test were done, but no contact was to be made   
with anyone from NERV, or otherwise."  
  
Shinji paused briefly, he swallowed, and held his breath, as he felt his   
blood get hotter.  
  
"I wondered...I wondered if they were NERV personnel, I even asked if these men   
worked for NERV, and they gave no answer. I quieted down, but Asuka kept asking   
that question to them, getting louder every time. She then fell silent for a   
moment, then she raised her foot in the air, and brought it down right on top of   
the mans....uh, his uh," making hinting gestures "You know, right..."  
  
"Very well, pilot"  
  
"As soon as she did that, the man across from me...grabbed her, and threw her on   
the ground, and she screamed. I shouted for her, and tried to jump on top of   
the man and pull her off. When I did this, the man Asuka had kicked grabbed me   
by the back of the neck, and threw me down on the chair. I was face down on the   
Men's chair when I felt them tugging at my arms...they were tying me up. What   
really upset me, was when I looked at Rei, she hadn't done anything, she   
wouldn't have, she's too peaceful, but the third man had jumped her and forced   
her down on the seat, just as I was. There...there she was, and they were tying   
her up for no good reason. She looked at me and said my name then I was truly   
scared. I was helpless to stop them. We all were."  
  
"Are you, um, alright to go on?" asked Misato, in a scratchy voice  
  
  
"... I think so. As I remember, they sat us back in our seats. The driver   
complained about the brawl, but then one of the men said it was unavoidable   
anyway. We were just leaving Tokyo-3 when they blindfolded us. I don't know   
how, but eventually we all just went to sleep, I don't know how I could have   
slept at a time like that, but I did. I was still blindfolded when I woke up,   
and I remember feeling myself being lifted, and placed on a shallow, narrow bed,   
they sat me up, and cut the rope on my hands. I uh, tried to struggle free, but   
then at least three men grabbed my arms, and strapped them onto the bed. When I   
started moving I could tell that I was on a stretcher, and I was being rolled   
into a building. I then heard a faint snipping, then fingers on my leg and   
uh... air, like a uh, draft. I realised that they were cutting off my clothes.   
They did, however cover me with a sheet as they, uh cut. I then finally heard   
their voices. They said that we were to be given plug suits, and prepare for   
Eva entry. I felt the plug suit put on my lap. Just then they finally took off   
the blindfold, I was in what looked like a hospital, white lights, white walls,   
white everything, even the men pushing the stretcher wore surgeons masks. They   
took me to a dark passage beyond the white lit area."  
  
"Did you know where you were, geographically?" asked Ritsuko  
  
"No I never saw any windows, never saw the outside. I'm sorry."  
  
"Please proceed."  
  
"Well, when I was dragged into the darkness, eventually, I was taken to an   
elevator, and brought down 7 stories underground. When I reached the bottom of   
the elevator shaft, some men were waiting for me. They all wore masks, They all   
had guns. They escorted me to a tall metal door. They opened it to a short   
hallway, which had an identical door at the end. They placed me in the hallway   
and, guns aimed at me, undid the straps. When they had walked out, the steel   
door closed me inside. Trapped, but then the intercom came on and instructed me   
to put on the plug suit. I recall screaming, just for some answers, just for   
the sake of screaming. The intercom came in and said that The German Pilot is   
inside the cell, just beyond the other door, and that I could either put on the   
plug suit or go in naked. I uh, decided to put on the suit. Just then the door   
opened and I walked in, the door closed behind me, and I could hear them   
removing the stretcher."  
  
"Was the pilot of Unit-02 inside?"  
  
"She was, she just sat there in the corner and said, oh uh I forget something   
like 'way to go idiot', I just sat down in the other corner and uh, apologized.   
I asked Asuka where Rei was, and It turned out she was the first one that they   
had taken."  
  
"Taken?"  
  
"Yes, uh, they apparently were doing experiments after all."  
  
"And since you are the only three children, you were their only target."  
  
"Yes sir, Asuka and I passed the time as best as we could, she would frequently   
get up and make threats to the door, mostly in German. About two hours later   
Rei came in, and uh then it was my turn. I was again walked down a corridor,   
leading to a large room. In this room were two testing entry plugs, lying side   
by side. I was told by intercom to get into the right plug..."  
  
"Can you describe these plugs?" asked Ritsuko  
  
"Uh...they were like, honey comb shaped, they looked just like our standard test   
plugs, but they were mounted on, something like rollers, platforms, whatever it   
was it looked like it would move around. I went and just checked to see if it   
was bolted down in any way..."  
  
Shinji was suddenly hit by the one fact that had eluded him for so long, the key   
to everything. In almost total joy, he leapt from his seat.  
  
"I saw their insignia! The plug had a symbol on it, when I went to check if it   
was bolted down, on the lower-side identification panel, under the bars of the   
platform, I saw the emblem!"   
  
"Could you draw the symbol?" asked Misato  
  
"Yes, I think so"  
  
"Come here then, Pilot Ikari."  
  
Shinji got up and approached the desk, in the radiating glow of the desk lamp he   
drew the symbol as best as he could remember, it was rather simple really, all   
the figures involved were quite commonplace. As he wrote, Misato leaned forward   
towards him. Even here, surrounded by NERV personnel and on duty as major of   
operations, Shinji's guardian was still present.  
  
"Hang in there, stick with it for me."  
  
Shinji rotated the paper, nodded to Misato, and headed back to his chair. When   
Misato looked down at what Shinji had written, a gasp over took her, as she   
turned her head, looking to the shadows.  
  
"Please continue." Said Ritsuko  
  
"After I noticed the symbol, I quickly turned around and entered the entry plug,   
hoping that none noticed. When the plug was activated, I could tell that I was   
not connected to an Eva, The plug did not even feel like a simulation Eva."  
  
"How so?" asked Fuyutsuki  
  
"An Eva is huge, even when only simulated in the test plug it can feel like a   
massive beast. Inside this plug though, it felt light as a feather, yet oddly   
enough I felt like I was synching with something, but it could be no larger than   
a human, frail and delicate by comparison."  
  
"The other plug?"  
  
"That was my first thought as well. I heard the technician order me to enter   
third stage synch, that's when I asked who was in the other plug...next thing I   
remember...they gave me an electric shock. They then repeated the order, and I   
didn't ask about anything anymore, I just tried to bide my time, trying to make   
it through... Mostly from then on I tried to synch inside the plug. This thing   
in the other plug was definitely not anything like an Eva. It was communicating   
with me, and Evas don't communicate, they just obey. It was the oddest feeling.   
Like trying to work something out in your head, one voice inside you asks the   
questions and another answers. That is not exactly what was going on, but   
that's just how it felt. For two hours I synched with the other plug, moving   
adjusting, taking borderline tests, and communicating with the 'Eva'. Then they   
brought me out, and placed me back with Rei. I was with Rei for no longer than   
30 minutes, when the door opened, and uh two Doctors were sent in with armed   
guard. They ordered us to roll over on our backs, Rei and I both complied, and   
they gave us a shot, a tranquilizer. I was out in less than a minute, and when   
I came to, I was in a small shed just outside of Tokyo-2. Rei and Asuka were   
both with me. I found my cellular phone, with a new battery, and phoned up   
headquarters. I guess that is the full story"  
  
From the shadows came an echoing dark voice  
  
"Very well, this preliminary testimony has been recorded, be prepared for   
further questioning on this matter" spoke Gendo  
  
"Fath-..."  
  
"You may leave now, please send in Pilot Soryou"  
  
Shinji mutely stood still, twitching his hand, and speaking with almost   
terrified eyes;  
  
"Sir...uh...what-will you...-...do?"  
  
"It will be taken care of pilot, you may leave now."  
  
Shinji left. Meanwhile a perplexed Misato stared angrily at the symbol Shinji   
had drawn. A true terror loomed in this picture drawn by innocent hands, and   
this was only the beginning.  
  
"Major Katsuragi, Let me see that boys fingerpaintings"  
  
"Yes sir." Mistato walked into the darkness, guided only by the thin reflecting   
glass of Gendos' spectacles. She timidly placed the writing pad on the   
commanders' desk. Lit only with moonlight, Gendo stared at the inverted triangle   
on the paper, and the seven eyes of SEELE gazed back at him.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Epilogue;  
  
  
The Moon glared down on Shinji the next night. He was on his futon, listening   
to his Walkman and doing infinite laps of his finger 'round the patterned   
diamond in his rug. It was about 10:00 PM when he got a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey, Shinji it's Asuka. I got some cards, wanna play chow?"  
  
"Maybe some other time Asuka, it's pretty late."  
  
"Come on you idiot, I have to kill some time... and THIS seems like the best way   
for me to do it"  
  
Shinji paused, to think something he wouldn't dare say.  
  
"Ok, come on in."  
  
Asuka and Shinji played chow for a half an hour before the subject   
finally came up.  
  
"Hey Asuka, were you uh, scared at all?"   
  
"Ohh, that little kidnapping thing, well I'm OK right now, so what is their to   
be worried about. Besides, thanks to this event, they just upped security so   
something like that can never happen again. Even so, those guys just tried to   
force us to take some stupid synch test. Pair of fours."  
  
"Oh, pass... Say, Asuka, what was it like for you synching with that Eva?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, I didn't synch with it."  
  
"What? But I thought you have the highest synchro-ratio."  
  
"Don't offend me Ikari. It's not that I couldn't synch with it, it's that I   
didn't."  
  
"You mean you chose...But didn't they shock you?"  
  
"About fifteen times, they also lowered LCL temperature, used sonic disrupters,   
lowered Oxygen, and increased pressure. I fought them every time. Last card."  
  
Shinji paused and looked at his cards. He knew that Asuka would fight them, but   
he never dreamed that she had such willpower.   
  
"...Pass..."  
  
"Well, you loose again Shinji care for another round?"  
  
"Well actually Asuka..."  
  
She had already started dealing. The card game penetrated into the next morning,   
occasionally diverting interest into the recent abduction.  
  
1:15  
  
"Geez, Shinji how do you sleep in here, Its freezing."  
  
"Huh? You think so? I feel just fine."  
  
"Of course you feel fine moron, you have a blanket." she said slightly shivering   
"Let me in there."  
  
"What, but Asuka..."  
  
"Shut up Shinji, 'Ours is not to wonder why, ours is just to do, or you die.'"  
  
"What, What did you just say?" Shinji did not know any English at the time.  
  
"Dunkoff, Idiot, proletariat..."  
  
Shinji still remained silent, even as Asuka crawled under his sheets, totally   
immersing herself within them. Asuka tightly clenched as much blanket as she   
could, towards he body. She lay adjacent to Shinji, as she stuck her head out   
from the cloth abyss, stared directly at Shinji and finally proclaimed'  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Now, don't look at my hand or I'll drop kick you."  
  
1:35  
  
Shinji had been dealing for the last fifteen minutes. Asuka was at his side   
arching herself towards his body coming only an inch from touching feet   
together. Her strategy had worked she was now very warm. Actually, she was   
sweating from the heat that was generated, but never left. Her eyes were now   
two sapphire slits, aimlessly gazing at the cards in front of her. Shinji on   
the other hand was doing his best at not making the wrong moves. Like Asuka, he   
too was hot, and sweaty, but unlike Asuka, he had to worry about a swollen   
member of his anatomy, that he was presently laying on causing infinite   
discomfort. Focusing on his cards seemed to help him the most. Suddenly   
Asuka's hand fell into view, as her entire Arm went limp. She had all four of   
the twos.  
  
"I'm tired Shinji, can I sleep here?"  
  
"...........uh.........sure..."  
  
Asuka's mind flashed back to the plug, alone in the freezing cold, combined with   
the horrible noise, crushing pressure, and the electric shock. How calm she was   
now, warm, silent, relaxed, and no longer alone. She closed her eyes.  
  
Shinji stared at Asuka, all of a sudden it was that night all over again. Asuka   
was at peace beside him once more. He had done this once before, but this time   
he felt he could not mess up. He brought his lips to Asuka's, pressed them   
together as one, and promptly felt Asuka's teeth snatching the intruder. She   
opened her eyes and looked directly at Shinji. Staring, staring, staring,   
unblinking and unmoving. Shinji helplessly stammered at his helpless plight.   
He swallowed and just began to say "I'm sorr...", when Asuka wrapped her arm   
around him and pulled him close, working her lips ever further into Shinji's.   
Shinji too found his arm at Asuka's back. The two embraced each other in   
stillness as a plane came into view in the window, it had long left view   
completely when Asuka finally pulled away. She settled back in the futon.   
  
"If tell ANYONE, I will kill you!"  
  
"Uh, OK."  
  
Her arm never left Shinji's side, both remained in this embrace as they slowly   
shut their eyes.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Did they go to sleep? Did they do it? Did Asuka get up and leave? These and   
many other questions will NOT be answered in the next episode of the Entry Plug   
Trilogy. Decide on your own, you've got some imagination, and to all other   
authors please do not sequel this work as a lemon (as a favour to me).  
  
Keep you Eyes peeled for the next volume of the Entry plug trilogy: AT tube  
  
Chenalos@aol.com 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Entry Plug Trilogy   
  
BY: Chenalos  
(Chenalos@aol.com)  
  
http://members.xoom.com/chenalos/Realm.htm  
  
  
Note: Here it is more of the E.P.T. I knew I was going to write this for a long   
time, but how I was going to write it was a tough challenge(It messed with my   
mind). I took some liberties in of, which child has which state of Euphoria,   
and all in all, it is really messed up. More humour here than drama, but I   
think it can still manage. Hinting at an Asuka, Shinji sexual entanglement, but   
It's still unprovable, maybe Shinji imagined it, wouldn't be the first time. I   
love Ambigious writing. I tend to think that if they did have sex, it would   
totaly mess up the opening scene of REBIRTH. If you disagree with me, fine they   
had sex, what do I care? If you would like to see the opening scene of REBIRTH,   
head to the anime zone at www.snowflakes.com download vivo active (trust me IT   
RULES), then hit the video button, and click neon genisis evangelion. "WOW! 11   
scenes from REBIRTH, COOL!" Hope you like Japanese with Japanese subtitles. I   
also hope that this story will be the coolest thing to be put in ASCII since the   
DOOM F.A.Q.! ((c) id software) Read on and enjoy. There is an ASCII drawn meter  
contained within this fic, and I believe it would look better on the ASCII   
Version, which is available at my websight.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2   
  
AT Tube  
  
--Two days later  
  
Gendo sat in the blackness of the room, calm and in control, while the committee   
screamed their contempt at the recent occurrence.   
  
"Kidnapped? The pilots were taken from right under NERVs nose?"  
  
"Correct" spoke Gendo  
  
"How could you be so irresponsible? If something had happened to those   
children, the timetable could have been disturbed."  
  
"True, but that did not occur, it is of no consequence."  
  
"Have those responsible been found?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Is that so?" spoke Keel  
  
"Yes, and as it turns out, NERV is actually on very good terms with this group,   
the act of abducting the pilots was unnecessary."  
  
"What will you plan to do then?" asked Keel once more, inquisitively  
  
"A deal has already been made. Those directly responsible for carrying out the   
abduction act shall be reprimanded, and from here on, the group will have to   
pre-approve their actions with NERV, conducting tests under our facilities.   
Other than that, NERV shall take no action whatsoever."  
  
After a long pause, The committee vanished, only Keel remained, facing Gendo.  
  
"Ikari, I need assurance that if this group were to conduct experiments at NERV   
headquarters, that the entirety of the information collected would be sent   
directly to SEELE, with no NERV interference."  
  
Gendo smiled, once again being two steps ahead of the committee had pleased him.   
Keel could do whatever he wanted it was of no concern.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"The group you speak of may have the need to conduct experiments in two days   
time, I also expect that they will have all of the equipment sent directly to   
the Geo front."  
  
"If they submit a report concerning the specifications of the equipment, NERV   
will comply, but encourage them to remove any labels, and insignias this time."  
  
"Very well. I have no further use for you."  
  
Keel disappeared.   
  
Two days later, 8:30 AM  
  
It was a good morning. School was out on a weeks vacation, and Shinji was up   
making his breakfast. The toast popped out of the toaster. Shinji was busy   
mixing his favorite topping for bread, a perfect blend of strawberry jam and   
honey, with just a few drops of orange juice for zest. He carefully applied the   
mixture on his already buttered toast, and set it aside on the table. He went   
back to preparing his eggs. No more than fifteen seconds later,  
  
"Say, this is good Shinji what is it?"  
  
He turned around. Asuka was eating his toast. He sighed.  
  
"Just my own personal recipe."  
  
"Well whatever" she said, stuffing her face with the modified jam.  
  
"So what are you doing today, Asuka?"  
  
"She's doing the same thing you're doing, you two have a synch test today."   
Misato said, bursting into the room. She was fully dressed, unusual for so   
early in the morning.   
  
"What? When was this decided?" shouted Asuka  
  
"It was just last night, so don't blame me. Just eat breakfast and get to the   
car."  
  
"But I had plans"  
  
"So did I, but apparently so did Commander Ikari" replied Misato  
  
"This sucks!" yelled Asuka  
  
10:45  
  
"Well, this is new."  
  
Shinji was right. This was an entry plug that he, or the other two, had never   
seen the likes of before. It sat on a float in the middle of the coolant fluid,   
just outside the control booth. It was wide, and the three pilots chairs folded   
outward from it, like a flower. There was a massive tube structure on top of   
the plug above the main chamber that extended 15 feet in the air. On it was   
written 'L5'. The whole structure was far too wide to fit into an Eva. Shinji,   
Asuka, and Rei all boarded the float, and looked the plug over.  
  
"Just pick a seat, and sit down in it. I'll brief you when you are inside."  
  
From the inside, the plug was a regular room, almost. At the top of the room   
was a filter pump, going up into the 15 foot tube at the top. The three chairs   
sat in the circular room, each chair shared two handles with the two next to it.   
Asuka found this disturbing.  
  
"You want us to hold hands?"  
  
"That is correct, this is our first attempt at generating an AT Tube." Said   
Ritsuko  
  
"What's that?" asked Shinji  
  
"Well, an AT field is a flat plain, but when focused at three different   
locations, the interference would result in curving the field, essentially, a   
tube. When fully completed, the tube may be aimed at an angel, reforming its AT   
field. An N2 Mine is then detonated at the base of the tube, blasting upward,   
and destroying the target. Creating the tube however, requires all three pilots   
to maintain perfect synch with both their Evas, and each other."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Rei  
  
"You'll see. Prepare to enter Synch."  
  
Shinji, looked at Asuka, and placed her hand in his, with the metal handle   
between. He then did the same with Rei, and felt the LCL slowly creeping up his   
body.  
  
11:05  
  
"Ok you guys, begin synchronization."  
  
The Pilots closed their Eyes, and began to focus. Shinji settled into his chair   
and concentrated. Suddenly, he got a glimpse of something, like his mind was   
displaced, he saw a Red haired girl, sitting in a field of oriental Poppies, she   
opened her eyes, looked at him and said;  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Asuka?" he replied  
  
Both pilots opened their eyes, and at the same time asked the same question;  
  
"How did you get in my mind?...RITSUKO!!!"  
  
"Don't worry, that's supposed to happen, an AT Tube can only be constructed   
precisely enough when all three pilots act as one mind."  
  
"One mind? But what if this hentai wants to wander around in places he   
shouldn't go?"  
  
"Just maintain an Ego borderline, no one can see anything unless you decide to   
show it to them."  
  
"But this is SICK!"  
  
"Asuka, this is an order." Replied Misato  
  
"No matter what do not break synch." added Ritsuko  
  
"Re-initiating synchronization." said Maya  
  
Asuka began to think to herself,  
  
'I don't believe this, I gotta sit here and let Shinji and Wonder Girl wander   
around in my brain, it's disgusting. I don't want a boy in my brain, he's   
already got the hots for me. Oh, why did I kiss him and then-'  
  
'You kissed him?'  
  
It was Rei, she was floating in a pool of what can only be described as liquid   
air. Asuka remained in her poppy field. Shinji appeared among hills and fields,   
like those around Tokyo-2. They were almost in alternate dimensions, each one   
was in their own little world, but also each one had insight into each others   
worlds. Their consciousness split three ways, and just as each one held hands   
with the other each one had extended their minds to the ones at either side.   
Asukas mind was spinning from the experience of loosing her individuality, but   
gaining the presence of two other people. Rei asked once again,  
  
'You kissed him?'  
  
'Well, yes...I mean, Yeah, what's it to you Wonder Girl?'  
  
'I don't know'  
  
'Actually, I think it was more like I kissed you'  
  
All this talk made Shinji remember the exact moment of the kiss, a good   
experience to say the least. His mind, however, wanted to see more. A brief   
image flashed into his head. He remembered a further factor of that night, and   
to be quite simple, his recollection ran away a bit. He quickly did away with   
the thoughts, but then could clearly see both Asuka and Rei. Asuka was staring   
at him with an enraged look, and Rei was smitten with surprise.  
  
'You have... further attraction to her.'   
  
'NO NO NO, it-it was just a thought, I, uh, imagined it.'  
  
'Pervert, why don't you tell the world about it?'  
  
'Well I know you liked it.'  
  
The image quickly jumped in and out of Asukas mind, but it was enough.  
  
'I knew it, I knew you liked it.'  
  
'Shut up, idiot, I did not.'  
  
'Yes...you did.' spoke Rei  
  
'You shut up too, Wonder Girl, you would be lucky if you ever get close to   
kissing a guy. Hey, Shinji what is your most vivid memory of Rei?'  
  
Disaster struck, with all the pitter-patter along the same subject, Shinjis   
brain had no choice but to recall one particular event.  
  
'That's disgusting!' thought Asuka.  
  
'Oh, come on, It was innocent enough, she just needed a new security card, I   
didn't mean for all that to happen.'  
  
'I'd forgotten about that.' thought Rei  
  
The other two brains suddenly stopped.  
  
'How do you forget something like that?' they thought in tandem.  
  
Rei remembered another event that occurred on that day, she remembered slapping   
Shinji.  
  
'You didn't deserve that.' She thought  
  
'Yes I did, I said I hated my father, that was wrong... Wasn't it?'  
  
'Man this place was messed up before I even got here.'  
  
Meanwhile, back in the control room,  
  
"I wonder if this is what the Magi are like." Said Misato  
  
Ritsuko turned around and gave her an astonished terrified look  
  
"Don't scare me like that." She turned to the intercom "Ok, you guys you have   
barely passed 10% synch with one another. Please cut the bickering, and start   
synching."  
  
"Do you know what were thinking in here?" questioned Asuka  
  
"No, but we can detect all the thought noise that incurrs emotional conflict."   
replied Maya  
  
"But mumbling 'I kissed you' doesn't help, Shinji."  
  
"MISATO!"  
  
"Shinji, you idiot, keep your stupid mouth shut."  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."  
  
"OH great now everybody knows."  
  
Ritsuko watched as the synchronization meters fell out of view, and harmonics   
returned to utter chaos. She dropped her head while the two children remaind   
fighting, turning to Misato,  
  
"That doesn't help much."  
  
"Sorry." said Misato, with a chuckle  
  
2:15 PM  
  
Hours, It had taken hours, and 7 separate approaches starting at zero synch, but   
synchronization had finally reached above 30%, and now it was beginning to climb   
faster.  
  
"Now clearing 36%. Harmonics, condition indigo." spoke Maya  
  
"Readjust mind graphs 17 through 39 by a maximum of point zero zero zero eight   
to compensate. Unit 2 will be activated when 53% synch has been cleared"  
  
"Wow, to think that humans can synch with other humans, really is amazing isn't   
it?"  
  
"Not especially." replied Ritsuko, to Misatos question, "I just find it hard to   
believe that these three can synch together. With all that conflict, I thought   
we'd be here all night."  
  
"Yeah, with these three, it's like mixing fire, oil and water." stated Maya  
  
"Yeah, well I guess so" replied Misato, "but, what is actually going on in   
there?"  
  
"We aren't completely sure, but we are sure that the children are in the first   
stage of individual paralysis."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It's nothing to be frightened about, It just means that from here on concious   
movements will not be controlled by individuals, but by rule of all three   
children working together."  
  
"Which means..."  
  
"It means they are becoming one."  
  
The plug is gone now, the LCL as meaningless as a vacuum. The forensic details   
so blandly expelled by Ritsuko, do not measure up to the incomparable sensation   
of three separate individuals connected, not by flesh, but by mind, and   
therefore becoming one. Asuka licked her lips, a command decided by all three   
children; to end the tickling sensation felt by all. Shinji, Asuka, and Rei   
were no less separate from one another than a man is from his arms and legs.   
Individuality of mind still remained as the children felt themselves speak to   
one another, through thought.  
  
Reis mind became disturbed.  
  
'I am NOT I. Why is this? A man, a woman, they are merely collections of those   
features that make up themselves. If a warrior looses his arm in battle, then   
he can no longer be a warrior. Thus, when these features are lost, the person   
that was no longer exists. With the gaining of a new feature, will not the same   
happen? Is this a new me? Is this a new us?' she thought  
  
'No, we are still who we are, now we just have the power over one another.'   
thought Asuka  
  
'Rei is right though, this is something definitely different than just commands.   
Are we one now?' thought Shinji  
  
'You are both wrong, look, when we pilot the Evas we don't become one with them,   
we just pilot them, right now we are piloting each other.'   
  
'But, what if we do become one with the Evas? Do you think they have been   
hiding this from us?' worried Shinji  
  
'Those metal plated Juggernauts don't have the brains to pull that off, for   
crying out loud, we ARE their brains!'  
  
'Is your brain part of you?' asked Rei  
  
'Of course it is.'  
  
'then by that reasoning, we do become one with the Eva.'  
  
'But I don't carry my brain around in an entry plug. Look, we are not one with   
the Eva, we are not one with each other, this is just... a new experiance that   
is a bit confusing for us, so stop overreacting.'  
  
Ritsuko came in on the intercom,   
  
"Children, we are approaching 47% synch, you guys are doing marvelously. As you   
know, the Evas are directly underneath you, in the coolant fluid. The AT tube   
you generate will surround the float. At 53% we will activate Unit 02. The   
other two Evas will be activated, one at a time, when proper harmonics are   
achieved."  
  
'So nice to see that Ritsuko recognizes that the best always comes first.'   
Bragged Asuka  
  
Maya spoke to them:  
"48"  
"49"  
"50"  
"49"  
"50"  
"51"  
"Holding"  
"52"  
"Eva linkup achieved"  
"53% and rising, Eva activation initiated."  
  
The Evas Eyes sprang to life. The presence of three children entered into it,   
one as controlling as the next. Asuka felt her private territory become public   
domain. She took it bad.  
  
"Plug synchronization dropping, Eva synch at 18%, also falling."  
  
"Not again...what's going on in there? Rejection?"  
  
"Negative...nerve connections normal, it's noise in the plug."  
  
"Children what's wrong?"  
  
"It's my Eva, I can pilot it."  
  
"Asuka, you need to share your Eva this time, we can only synch with all three   
of you working as one."  
  
'ONE?'  
  
'We are one.' Thought Rei  
  
'I don't believe this. Alright then, lets pilot Unit 2.'  
  
"State of mind graph level, Plug Synch at 56%, unit two Synch 33%."  
  
"That was quick." Said Ritsuko  
  
3:10 PM   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Synch test L5, session: one  
Readings:  
  
Plug Synch: ||||||||||||||||||||89%|||||||||||||||||||||||| Status: Level  
Unit 0 Synch: ||||||||||||||||||||73%|||||||||||||||| Status: Rising  
Unit 1 Synch: ||||||||||||||||||||75%||||||||||||||||| Status: Rising   
Unit 2 Synch: ||||||||||||||||||||74%||||||||||||||||| Status: Rising   
  
AT field intensity: 0.00 N Harmonics: Normal  
AT field curvature: 0.00 %* *Adjusted to specific radius   
  
L5 unit at 45% capacity  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's this L5 unit?" asked Misato  
  
"The L5 unit is that tube-shaped tower on top of the plug. It apparently is the   
unit connecting the synchronized pilots directly to the Evas."  
  
"What do you mean apparently?"  
  
"Well, all of this material was received yesterday with special orders from   
commander Ikari that the tests be done today."  
  
"So you don't know anything about them."  
  
"Oh, no we've had the idea of the AT tube on the drawing board for months. We   
knew what the machines needed were, but never devoted the time into making them.   
I suppose commander Ikari went ahead and had another team build them."  
  
"So what is L5 unit?"  
  
"Didn't you already ask that?"  
  
"What's on the inside?"  
  
"How should I know? I didn't build it. Maya..."  
  
"Yes ma'am"   
  
"These readings look good. Tell the children to begin spreading their AT   
fields."  
  
The coolant around the Float was so peaceful, not a ripple splashed around the   
sides of the containment pool. Then, with the ferocity of a gunshot, three   
paper thin AT fields erupted from its surface, glowing with powerful yellow   
light. The fields bent to asymptotes, coming within microns of each other, but   
never touching not even at the ends. A huge bent triangle formed around the   
float. The children adjusted, and all three AT fields joined sending massive   
waves of coolant fluid everywhere. A wave of the reddish fluid slammed against   
the glass of the viewing box. The AT tube closed to an ellipse around the   
float, pushing the liquid upward forcing the float to rise ever higher. The   
children, seeing through the 7 separate eyes of the Evas had a perfect three-  
dimensional view of the tube, and as they cooperated, the ellipse adjusted into   
a perfect circle.  
  
"Data tabulation complete." Said Maya  
  
"Very well, tell the children to drop the AT fields and await new orders."  
  
"Shinji, Asuka, Rei, we're done, you can drop fields now."  
  
There was no reply, the field remained up.  
  
"No response ma'am."  
  
"Communication block?"  
  
"Negative message confirmed."  
  
"Let me talk to them." Spoke Misato  
  
Misato approached the microphone, and just then a blast of static blew out the   
intercom speaker.  
  
"Power surge detected, it just blew out the entire communications circuit   
board." Screamed Maya  
  
"Where did it come from?"  
  
"The surge came from inside the plug."  
  
"That can't be. What's going on here?"  
  
"Eva activity, the Evas are adjusting in the AT tube, curvature at 134%. It's   
closing!"  
  
The tube wrapped its grip ever tighter around the helpless float. The water   
rushed in from below pushing the tiny object up higher and higher, well above   
the coolant level. The AT tube finally closed in around the very pontoons of   
the float, trapping it. The pontoons were further crushed, as the tube closed   
in. The coolant flowed over the base of the floats. In mid air, trapped inside   
an AT tube, the children were sinking.  
  
To be continued  
  
  
Almost as dramatic as the end of Rebirth huh? All non-mysteries will be revield   
in the final chapter of the Entry Plug Trilogy: The L5 Unit. Hey wouldn't it be   
cool to own Neon Genesis Evangelion, I would love to own it, I would get FRIKIN'   
KIKIN' dubbing, all of the OVA's, Movies, Mangas, Merchendice, Money, I would   
own it all, too bad that it is entirely owned by GIANAX! It also is pretty bad   
for my fantisty that the English versions are legaly owned by A.D. Vision. Hope   
you enjoyed it.  
  
  
Chenalos@aol.com  
http://members.xoom.com/chenalos/Realm.htm  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
THE ENTRY PLUG TRILOGY  
  
By:CHENALOS  
  
CHENALOS@AOL.COM  
  
http://members.xoom.com/chenalos/Realm.htm  
  
  
  
NOTE: I know this is a trilogy, which is the hardest part to believe, I think I   
could have carried it over into four volumes. Oh, well I live up to my limits.   
I finally found out when this occurs in the NGE universe. The trilogy occurs   
between episode 15: Lies and Silence and episode 16: Sickness Unto Death and...   
This means that I want you to print off a copy of this story, watch one half of   
GENESIS 0:8 then take two hours reading my fic, then you can watch the rest of   
the tape. Since it occurs in that time frame you may ask; "but hey, Where's   
Kaji?" I have one simple answer: Skrew that Yuppie, every time he talks he   
gives me a splitting headache. By the way, my school is closing email for a   
month starting this Friday, December 18, so if you energymail (E-mail) me, wait   
until late January for a responce. By demmand, I had to do somthing for another   
Asuka-Shinji moment. For all you Rei fans who don't need another one, or if you   
think it sucks, just skip from "Oh, be quiet" to 9:00 AM, that is where I   
inserted it.  
  
UPDATE: I am receiving E-mail just fine now, since this message was  
written n 1998. Feel free to send me your thoughts.  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
THE L5 UNIT  
  
  
Holding hands, thinking as one, working as a true team for the first time. It   
was an experience to remember. With the introduction of an overpowering force,   
it vanished suddenly, but the memory remained. The valuable memory. Shinji   
opened his eyes and the orange of a rising sun greeted them. Familiar ceiling;   
hospital.  
  
"Someone should write on that ceiling: 'If you're reading this right now, then   
you just screwed up with your EVA'."  
  
"Far too true, loser."  
  
Without turning his head; "Hi, Asuka"  
  
"Oh, shut up. What did you do anyway? Do you have any Idea what this will do to   
my reputation?"  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Well then, I guess Wonder Girl is to blame."  
  
Shinji rolled his head to the right; Ayanami lay beside him in the next cot.   
The rising sun gleamed off of her hair, now a sharp gold in color. She   
remained breathing, but not awake yet. Knocked out at worst, maybe she was just   
asleep.  
  
"Blame for what? What happened?"  
  
"Simple, during the test, one of us tried to kill us all."  
  
At first this surprised Shinji immensely. He couldn't imagine any of three of   
them trying to do such a thing. He really didn't believe it, so he shrugged it   
off.  
  
"Oh, you're just exaggerating."  
  
"I am not. Neither is NERV, until they find out what the cause was, they said   
we couldn't leave the hospital."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Here's how I know."  
  
The folder flew from Asukas' hand, and found its mark. It hit Shinji right on   
the back of the head. It didn't hurt. No harm done, in Shinjis' mind. Asuka   
lay back in her bed. Shinji opened up the folder, and the whole story was right   
there on the front page.  
  
Pilots Ayanami, Soryou, and Ikari are hereby ordered to remain in the   
custody of NERV officials, until the details surrounding the event that   
disrupted the L5 test experiments have been explored. Only until the details of   
these events have been explained to the satisfaction of NERV director, Commander   
Ikari, will the status of suspension be lifted. The Aforementioned parties   
shall be forbidden to make phone calls, send postal messages, or contact any   
party other than those sanctioned, officially, by NERV during the suspension.   
  
If, during this time, it is determined that one of the pilots suffered a   
psychotic or suicidal episode, resulting in the disruption of the L5 experiment,   
that pilot shall be placed under psychological observation, and evaluated to   
determine if that pilot shall remain in the status as such that he or she can   
continue to pilot an Evangelion. If it is discovered that one of the pilots was   
making an attempt at murder of either or both of the other two pilots, that   
person shall be Immediately terminated from the NERV personnel roster, and await   
further inquiry, and possible discipline.  
  
  
Signed,  
  
Katsuragi Misato  
  
NERV Operations Planning Manager  
  
  
"Misato?"  
  
"She called earlier, said it was all just standard procedure."  
  
"Doesn't she think this is a bit drastic?"  
  
"Yes I know it was a bit tough on them, but I'll not be the first person to   
directly disobey Commander Ikaris' orders..." The major sat at her desk, filling   
out a pile of forms and requests that had landed there just last night. "Yes of   
course they were his orders... what?... Look, Ritsuko if you want to run those   
tests on them, Then you had better go strait to the hospital with the equipment,   
The orders are now for them not to leave that room without the Commanders   
approval... Well then, if they can't fit into the doors, you can't test them   
yet. Besides, Commander Ikari is the person you want to talk to, not me....   
That's what I thought. Just get ready for the meeting. As for the tests, I'm   
sorry, but there is nothing I can do..."  
  
"You mean I'm stuck here?"  
  
"That's right, Shinji. You, me, and Wonder Girl. Until they find out just what   
happened, they are going to keep us all caged up."  
  
Shinji got up from his bed, and walked over to the doorway.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm gonna see if they'll let us out."  
  
Looking out, he could see the hall, the window to the outside, and far down the   
hallway he could see tape stretching from the wall to the window. He could not   
read it, but he knew what it said: 'DO NOT CROSS'. On either side of the tape   
were two men dressed in black, intelligence officials; they usually come in   
pairs. Suddenly, a dark figure rushed from the side of the glass, right in   
front of Shinji. The dark man slammed up against the door sending a   
reverberating thump through the whole room, startled Shinji stood totally   
motionless, and stared back at the face in the window, as helpless as a lamb.   
Frozen stiff, he blinked and bit his lip. The figure before him spoke up:  
  
"Remain in this room until you are told otherwise. Understood?"  
  
"Ye-yes, sir."  
  
The man disappeared from sight.  
  
"Shinji, you're my hero." remarked Asuka  
  
"Oh, be quiet."  
  
Shinji sat back in his bed, and pulled the sheets up. He looked over at Asuka   
in the light of the rising sun. Since the recent event had come up a few times,   
he felt one more couldn't hurt.  
  
"Well.. uh, so um, you---liked it, huh?"  
  
Asukas look turned deathly cold. The subject has been one too many times.  
  
"Liked what? That occurance three nights back, is that what you are referring   
to?"  
  
Shinji drew the sheets more towards his face.  
  
"well um, uh, yeah."  
  
Asuka puonced on Shinji, and tightened his sheets in on him, so his arms   
couldn't move. Asuka grabbed her pillow.   
  
"That reminds me, what was it I said that I would do if you told anyone?"  
  
Shinji sat there, immobile, and voulneable.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I remember it more along the lines of 'I WILL KILL YOU!'.  
  
Asuka then proceeded to beat poor shinji with her pillow. After about fourty   
wacks, his head gained a loose sence of dizzyness one only gets from pillow   
fights. Asuka pressed her pillow on shinjis chest, and looked him straight in   
the eyes.   
  
"Now, can you keep it a secret this time?"  
  
Shinji mumbled, appearing helpless, then his eyes whent calm, and his mumbleing   
stopped, little did Asuka know that his hands were free now, he quickly snagged   
her, and gave her one deep, but quick kiss once more. He let her go,  
  
"Cross my heart."  
  
Asuka then gave shinji the worst pillow beating of his life.  
  
  
9:00 AM  
  
The image was crystal clear, the float was being bent totally in on itself.. The   
pontoons buckled, and then bursted from the intense pressure of the AT Tube.   
The coolant fluid exploded in a geyser from the force of the blast. Quickly,   
coolant entered the pontoons making the float twice as heavy as it already was.   
It could not sink, however, the grip of the tube held it, and crushed it. It   
was like watching aluminium foil, gripped in the hand of the tube, it was bent   
and twisted, helpless to exert any net force. The coolant level rose to the   
base of the L5 unit, the children's plug was now totally immersed. The   
impossible then happened. Dark shadows loomed from under the coolant. One by   
one the EVAs arose from the lake. Their massive metal hands grasped at the   
tube, further closing the space in the center. The pontoons are nothing now,   
shards of bent metal. Now the float herself was being folded inward, the nine   
foot metal mesh platform, which held the plug in the center, gave way easily.   
The crushing led straight to the epicenter of the tube, the plug. The mesh   
surrounded the plug from all sides, caging it in. Wrapped in bent and twisted   
metal, and completely submerged, the plug was totally helpless. Then without   
warning, a blast turned the coolant to foam. A stream of bubbles cut loose from   
just above the plug. The L5 unit had ejected, and it was streaming skyward.   
The AT tube disappeared. The column of water fell like a ribbon. The plug   
plunged down into the coolant, as would a stone. The EVAs sank. All was still   
and silent, then the recovery teams dove in to rescue. Ritsuko stopped the   
tape.  
  
"As I'm sure you all know, these events transpired yesterday at 15:15 hours. We   
can't give a full summary of the events that transpired, because during the   
first stages of the accident a series of electronic pulses were released from   
the plug. These pulses proceeded to knock out all monitoring equipment. The   
origin of these pulses is still unknown, but we suspect that the person   
responsible directed energy directly from the EVAs into the plug's circuit   
boards, frying them. What we do know is that the commands given to the EVAs had   
to be from the plug."  
  
"How do you know that? Isn't it possible that the EVAs went berserk?" asked   
Misato  
  
"No, the odds of all three EVAs going berserk at the same time is approximately   
750,000 to one. Also the odds that their movement would remain synchronised   
while berserk is about 50 billion to one. The commands defiantly came from the   
plug. The concrete proof is that since the L5 unit, which is what connected the   
children to the EVAs, ejected and subsequently cut the link between the children   
and the EVAs, deactivating them."  
  
"Could the L5 be responsible?" Questioned Misato  
  
"The L5 was just a middle-man; it carried the signals from the plug to the EVAs   
it could have had no direct control."  
  
"Well then Doctor, we only need then your recommendation to begin inquiry of the   
children." Spoke Fuyutsuki  
  
"The First child still hasn't regained conciousness, I can't give a   
recommendation without questioning the children. I am heading to the hospital   
soon for preliminary work. We should hold off on the decision until my   
preliminary work is done and I can't do that until she is awake."  
  
"She just woke up."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"What do you mean 'who?' Rei just woke up. Good morning Ayanami." Spoke Shinji  
  
Rei lay silent in her bed, her eyes open, breathing, but unspeaking. Asuka, two   
beds over was reclined, and eating her breakfast. Shinji had tried to just go   
back to sleep, but ended up, just waiting to see if Ayanami would get up. Now   
that she was, he had nothing else to do.  
  
"Well, uh-glad to see you are ok."  
  
"What happened?" she asked softly  
  
"Well, shouldn't you know? From what I understand you are the prime suspect."   
barked Asuka  
  
"Asuka, that story can't be true, none of us could do such a thing, why? Why   
would we do it Asuka?"  
  
"Well, Shinji if you are so sure why don't you ask her?"  
  
"Because, uh, well, because, uh, you can't just ask someone that."  
  
"Ask what?" spoke Rei  
  
Shinji looked at Asuka. With the look in his eye he refused to ask that   
question. Asuka couldn't do it either. Asuka grabbed the folder.  
  
"Nothing, just read this."  
  
The folder landed in Reis' lap, she sat up and opened it. Asuka finished her   
breakfast, and pushed the tray away. Shinji sat motionless, not knowing what to   
do. He felt along the surface of his arm. He could feel the trace of LCL.. He   
got up and walked to the shower.  
  
"Make it quick, I want in there next." yelled Asuka  
  
9:55  
  
The door opened for the first time since last night, Ritsuko and Misato walked   
inside. When they walked in they found the children playing chow.   
  
"Pair of jacks"  
"A Pair of queens."  
"Tai di"  
  
"Shinji? You were holding out on the 2's?" Screamed Asuka  
  
"Oh, yeah Ritsuko. Here are your killers." Whispered Misato  
  
"Rei, Shinji, Asuka do you know why you have been kept here?"  
  
"Sure Ritsuko, you think one of us tried to kill everyone else." replied Shinji  
  
"That's not entirely true, but it does seem to be pointing in that direction.   
Official inquiry will begin tomorrow, and unless I can do something about that,   
you may all be grounded from piloting and EVA, until the guilty party is found."  
  
"But, nobody did anything."  
  
"Yes they did, and I intend to find out just what happened, now I want those   
stories from you, one at a time."  
  
The children laid down their cards, and sat in bed facing the officers. Shinji   
spoke up first.  
  
"Ritsuko, there is no way that any one of us could have caused that accident."  
  
"So you are saying that you all are innocent."  
  
"What I mean is, that in the plug, our minds became one. If one of us wanted to   
do anything that means that the other two would have to know about it. If   
something happened, then we all did it."  
  
"So, you all decided to close the tube?"  
  
"No, none of us did."  
  
"Then what exactly happened?"  
  
Asuka spoke up, "I remember that we had just completed the tube, when I felt a   
twitch in unit-00's right arm, I don't remember us ever commanding that twitch."  
  
"I also felt that." spoke Rei, and Shinji nodded  
  
"Then this weird sensation that I never felt before."  
  
"I have. It felt like, like the other plug that time we were kidnapped. Like   
piloting a tiny EVA that thinks. It entered the situation, and I'm not sure   
what happened, I don't remember trying to synch with it, but it seemed to go   
straight to the EVAs, before we could do anything about it had already Synched   
with them. It was this overpowering force, that just took over the EVAs with   
lightning speed." remarked Shinji  
  
"It isolated us from the EVAs. We remained synched inside the plug. The plug   
felt like it was lifting, then it stopped. Noises came from the outside -   
bending metal - an explosion." said Rei  
  
"I remember hearing the explosion," said Asuka, " and the bending metal, and   
then another blast from just above the plug. The other presence that controlled   
the EVAs left. That was the last thing I can remember."  
  
"Then I woke up here." finalised Shinji  
  
Misato walked over to the TV in the hospital room, fortunately it had a VCR   
attached. She played the tape. When it was finished, the children were   
dumbfounded.  
  
"That is what was going on?" asked Shinji  
  
"How odd." said Rei  
  
"That pod, the L5 thing, why did it eject like that?"  
  
"You're lucky that it did, When the L5 Ejected, your link to the EVAs was cut,   
and you all survived, although the trauma of immediate nerve connection loss is   
probably what knocked you out."  
  
"If that is true, then when the L5 unit left; that was the same time that the   
presence that you described before left, wasn't it?" pointed out Misato  
  
"Yeah, when we heard that stream of bubbles above the pod, that was when it   
left, and we all got knocked out." said Asuka  
  
"Doctor Ikagi, may I see you outside?" Said Misato  
  
"I was going to leave anyway. Children, I can't make any promises, but you   
should be free to go by this afternoon."  
  
10:30  
  
Misato and Ritsuko sat in the lobby of the Hospital. Although she was confused   
by all the details, Misato was now certain that the children were in the clear,   
and now she just wanted to move on.  
  
"Well, now we know that the L5 is the cause."  
  
"That is not possible, Misato, The L5 is just equipment, and nothing can synch   
with three EVAs at one time. We were lucky to pull it off with three people."  
  
"Well if no one person can Synch with three EVAs, than how could the children do   
it? How could just one of them overrule the other two, and pilot three EVAs all   
alone?"  
  
"If their will power was strong enough, they could have knocke the other two   
out, but maintaned control over their bodys, but since none of the children   
reported..."  
  
Suddenly Ritsukos' cellular phone began to ring; she looked at the LED display:  
  
Ikari, Gendo  
  
"Just a second Misato, I have to take a call."  
  
Ritsuko leaned up against the wall in the hospital, calmly lighting a cigarette,   
and talking to Gendo. He was pleased.  
  
"Excellent work Doctor Ikagi. All data concerning the L5 unit has been   
adjusted, and the dummy has been placed. The smokescreen worked well, you can   
call it off now."  
  
"There would have been no danger if you had cleared those tests this morning."  
  
"You must understand that it was of utmost importance to divert attention away   
from NERV facilitys while the unit was removed."  
  
"Then the L5 unit is..."   
  
"It is back where it belongs. What is your explanation of the events that have   
taken place?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but there is simply not enough information to gather a proper   
conclusion. I am afraid that the incidents surrounding the L5 Experiment will   
have to be submitted as unsolved, but it has been proven that no one of the   
children could have caused the events."  
  
"But now that the L5 is gone, the truth will never be known. Your removal plan   
worked flawlessly. I owe you for this."  
  
"You can make it up to me right now if you tell me; What was inside the L5   
unit?"  
  
"Not even I know that, only the old men of SELEE know for sure. But it does not   
matter, if it gives them a sense of control they may do whatever they wish.."  
  
"Well then you still owe me. If you want you can make it up tonight." She   
whispered seductively  
  
"Well, that would be nice, your place or mine?"  
  
"I'll come on over. See you then."  
  
"Good day."  
  
Ritsuko turned around, and headed back to where Misato was sitting.  
  
"Misato, this is getting us nowhere. I just got the call from Commander Ikari,   
he called it off."  
  
"What about the explanation?"  
  
"It will just have to be submitted as unsolved."  
  
"But we know the L5 is responsible"   
  
"Not according to technical division 2. They did diagnostics on the L5 and   
placed it in equipment cellar 3. They conclude that the L5 was as I said, a   
neutral middleman. There is no way the L5 could be responsible. If you want,   
you can check it out yourself."  
  
Misato stayed quiet. Ever since Kaji showed her the enormous being at the   
bottom of central dogma, she knew that from now on, there would always be   
secrets and cover-ups. She knew the L5 unit was the cause of all of it, but now   
she also knew that it was too late to find any firm proof. What is the L5?, she   
wondered, what did it have to do with SELEE and the abduction? All these   
questions would never be answered for her.  
  
5:43 PM  
  
Seventy miles away, a tractor-trailer pulled into a gigantic compound. It   
passed between the concrete walls, and pulled into a large, unlit hanger. The   
door opened suddenly, and three armed guards took positions around the rear of   
the trailer. The ramp was lowered, and a huge tube, with the markings L5   
clearly visible loomed out from the inside. It was rolled to the center of the   
hanger, propped up on a three-foot platform, over a symbol of an inverted   
triangle, with seven eyes. A man, dressed in a pseudo-military uniform,   
approached it from the darkness, he had a small video computer link in his hand,   
and he placed it on the L5 and began to type his questions:  
  
WAS LINKUP WITH ALL THREE EVAS TO THIS UNIT ACHIEVED? Y/N  
  
---Y  
  
WAS THERE ANY REJECTION? Y/N  
  
---N  
  
DID THIS UNIT SCAN THE SYNCHING PILOTS? Y/N  
  
---Y  
  
WAS THERE ANY NERV INTERFERANCE WITH THIS UNIT? Y/N  
  
---N  
  
WAS A CONNECTION WITH THE MAGI ATTAINED? Y/N  
  
---N  
  
"Keel shouldn't be too happy about that."  
  
  
WAS THE EXISTANCE OF THE 11TH ANGEL CONFIRMED BY OTHER NERV SOURCES? Y/N  
  
---N  
  
ANYTHING ELSE TO REPORT:  
  
Downloading...  
  
-------------------Saved to memory  
  
CONFIRM CLEARENCE CODE.  
  
---THAT IS ALL THEY CAN DO FOR YOU-  
THESE YOU HAVE LABORED WITH   
AND TRAFFICKED WITH SINCE CHILDHOOD.  
EACH ONE OF THEM GOES ON IN HIS ERROR;  
THERE IS NOT ONE THAT CAN SAVE YOU.  
  
ISAIAH 47:15  
  
CLEARENCE CONFIRMED  
  
"Ok, gentlemen, open the L5 unit."  
  
Several men entered, and attached tubes to the bottom of the L5, The fluid began   
to flow outward, but the tube was not attached tightly enough to the L5, and the   
fluid dripped out slightly. Were it fell, a puddle formed and the smell of LCL   
was strong. When all the fluid was drained, several men approached, and   
inserted handles into the base. They rotated the handles, loosening the bottom   
of the L5 like it was a lug nut. Finally, the base was removed as it hit ground   
a huge metal clang reverberated throughout the hanger. A stretcher was placed   
before the opening of the L5, and a human figure was pulled from the tube, like   
it was on a drawer. His pale skin was covered in LCL.  
  
"I must say, pilot, 2 days in LCL, quite a feat."  
  
"Patience is the virtue."  
  
"Any thoughts of your own, pilot?"  
  
"That Boy, Shinji...The other two are difficult, but he seems to be friendly.   
This is only the second time I've been with him, and I like him even more."  
  
The man in the military uniform sighed.  
  
"He's one in a million, Pilot Nagisa"  
  
THE END  
  
  
Gianax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion, so it gets all the ¥.  
A.D.V and A.D.V UK own the english versions so it gets the $s and the £s  
  
I just talk about it so I get squat, please don't sue me   
  
Chenalos@aol.com  



End file.
